The Return of Oz
by seirra
Summary: Oz come back to Sunnydale and he brings someone with him
1. chapter 1

*DISCLAIMER*  
I do not own any of the charcters  
  
Oz and a girl were walking in Sunnydale quickly through the night. She seemed scared and was clinging to his  
arm. She says to him "Are you sure she will help us?" " Samantha dont worry, she'll help us,"  
Oz said. "But what if your friends do not like me?" "They will love you" Samantha smiles at this  
and Oz gives her a quick kiss. They didn't get to far when they came across a vampire. Oz quickly  
reaches into his pocket and pulls out a stake. But just then 5 more vampires come and surrond  
them. Oz gives Samantha his stake and pulls out another one and starts to fight. One of the vampire  
moves towards Samantha and she kicks him in the face. She continues kicking and punching him  
until she is able to put the stake thourgh his heart. She seemed pretty proud of herself and did not realize  
another vampire was coming behind. Oz tries to get to her but he 2 other vampires are holding him back  
He screams "Look out." Samantha turns around and the vampire punhes her in the face and holds  
onto her he is about to bite her neck when Buffy comes. She quickly dusts tha vamprie and the ones  
who are holding Oz. "Are you ok," she starts to say but stops when she realizes that it is Oz. "Oz,"  
Buffy said sounding suprised. "Yeah, he replied. This is Samantha. We're here because we need  
your help. There this demon and hes probley heading here now to get us. we thought we killed  
him but we didnt." Buffy just stands there without saying anything for a while. But then she says  
"Come to my house and explain everything again. Do you know what kind of demon it is?"  
"No." "Well I geuss well look in the books to figure it out," Buffy said. Then all 3 of them head  
towards Buffy's house 


	2. Chapter 2

They reached Buffy's house and went in and sat down. "Would you like anything to eat or drink,"  
Buffy asked. "Just a glass of water, please" Samantha said. "Nothing for me," Oz said. Buffy got  
a glass of water for Samantha and when she came back she asked," Could you tell me about this  
demon? Do you know its name?" "No," Oz and Samantha said together. "Well I'll get some books  
and you can look at them and tell me which one it is. I think I have a few in my room and if its not  
in any of them we can go to the magic shop." Buffy went to her room and came back down with about  
5 books. "While your looking, do you think you could tell me about the demon. Like what it did  
and what its powers were?" Oz looked at Samantha she seemed to be thinking about it for a while before   
she nodded her head yes. "Do you want me to tell her?" he asked. "No I think I can," Samantha  
said. She took a sip of her water and began to tell Buffy the story when Xander, and Willow  
came in. When they saw Oz they just stopped dead in there tracks and stared until Xander finally  
mangaed to squeak out a 'Hello,' and sat down next to Buffy. Willow didn't say anything, she just ran  
upstairs. "Samantha could you start again?" Buffy asked. Samantha nodded her head again and said,  
"It was a few months ago and I was at home with my family- my mom, dad, and little sister. We had  
just finished dinner and were putting our dishes in the sink when he came. My sister started screaming crazily  
and he looked at her and he started shotting these things out of him right at her and he killed her.  
My dad was trying to stop him but he killed him to. Then he took my mom and put his long, sharp fingernails  
through her heart. I just stood there while all this happened, i couldn't move. Then he started towards  
me. He looked at me and said, "I'm not going to kill you child, your special." Then he knocked me  
out and when I woke up I was in a cage." "What did he mean you were specail," Xander interupted.  
"Well, you see I um can move things with my minds and sometimes I can read peoples minds and make them  
do what I want them to do." "Like Professor X," Xander shouted excitedly. Everyone gave him a  
weird look but Samantha. She smiled and said, "Yeah I geuss." She took another sip of water  
and continued, "I could never read his mind or control him, he was too strong. He was always trying  
to make me use my powers to help him but I never did. Then one day he came in with Oz. He told  
me Oz was a werewolf. He put him in the same cage as me and said if I don't help him by the nxet  
full moon, he would let Oz kill me. I still refused to help him and whem the full moon came Oz did  
not change. I had already know this though because when the demon was gone Oz told me he had it  
controled so he would change only with neagtive things happened. The demon was very mad when he found out  
Oz didn't change. He took me out of the cage and started beating me. Oz started getting mad and  
started to change. The demon laughed and through me back in the cage. I was able to control Oz  
though and calm him down enough so he could change back. When he did we started talking about an escape plan  
We figured out where the keys were and I moved down to the cage and unlocked it. We set the place  
on fire hoping it would destroy the demon but it didn't. We saw him coming out, he wasn't even hurt,  
so we ran but he folowed us. Then Oz told me about you and your friends so we came here hoping  
you would be able to help us." "Ok, I'll help you. First its late and you guys should rest. I'll watch over you  
and tomrow we'll look at the books in the magic shop, you'll probely find him in there." "Thanks  
Buffy," Oz and Samantha said. "So where can we sleep?" Oz asked. "Well, I geuss you can sleep  
in my mom's room," Buffy said. "K," Oz said and took Samantha's hand and led her upstairs.  
"I can't belive Oz is back," Xander said. "Yeah, Buffy said. I'm gonna go see if Willow is ok."  
"Ok, I'll get something to eat," Xander said. Xander went into the kitchen and Buffy went to Willow's  
room. She went in there and found Willow crying. She hugged her and Willow said, "Do you  
think there together? Ever since Tara died I thought a little bit of Oz each day and wondered what  
it would be like if we got back together." "I don't know," Buffy said. "I hope they aren't," Willow  
said.  
Samantha and Oz were in bed together, Oz was holding Samantha. "When do you want to tell  
them about us," Samantha asked. "Soon," Oz said. "Soon." 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Buffy was teaching Samantha how to fight. "Hold your arm like this then kick," Buffy  
said. Samantha did what Buffy said. "Is this right," she asked. "Kick a little higher." Samantha  
sighed. "Don't worry your getting better," Buffy said. Samantha smiled and said, "Thanks."  
"Lets take a break," Buffy said. They went into the kitchen and Buffy poured two glasses of water and  
handed one to Samantha. "So whats the deal with you and Oz," Buffy asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you know are you like together, like boyfriend/girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Just wondering. How did that happen anyways?"  
"I don't know. It just happened."  
"Oh. Well I'm gonna head upstairs and shower."  
Buffy quickly went upstairs. Poor Willow, she though to herself. She knew that ever since Tara  
had been killed, Willow had been thinking of Oz. They actually had a talk about it a couple weeks  
ago. Willow had been hoping Oz would come back to her.  
Willow was in her room thinking of Oz. She was so glad he came back. But why did he have  
to bring someone. Especially a girl. When he came back she wanted it to be just him. She knew the  
girl needed help but still she wanted Oz. The chance that Oz and Samantha weren't going together  
was slim. He did sleep with her. Although he could of done it cause she was scared. "Oh I hope  
so," Willow said out loud.  
Samantha was sitting at the table by herself when Oz finally came downstairs. "Hey sleepyhead,"  
Samantha said. She hugged Oz and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey," Oz said. "Did you sleep well?"  
Samantha asked. "Yeah," Oz said.   
"Oz whats wrong? Your acting weird?"  
"Its just, could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"You know about me and Willow and how her girlfriend died and everything so could you  
not tell anyone about us just yet? I mean at least until this demons gone. I would like them to   
come to our..."  
"I kinda already told Buffy we're going out."  
"You what?!"  
"I'm sorry but she asked me and I didn't want to lie. Besides if you didn't want them to know  
you should of told me sooner."  
"Damnit."  
"Maybe she won't tell Willow."  
"She's her best friend. Of course she'll tell her."  
"Well I don't think it matters becuase Willow should know. She'll be hurt even more if we put  
it off."  
"Your right. Its just, I don't know."  
"Lets go tell her now together. Hopefully Buffy hasn't already told her."  
"All right."  
They kiss then head upstairs to Willow's room. 


	4. Talking

"Willow I don't know how to tell you this but well um," Buffy started to say but Oz and Samantha came in. "Willow I," Oz started to say but stopped when he saw Buffy. "Willow I' wil talk to you later. I need to take a shower," Buffy said then left. "Hey Willow," Samantha said. Willow didnt answer to that. "You 2 are together aren't you?" she asked. "Yes," Oz said. "Willow we're sorry," Samantha started to say but Willow intrupted. "No its ok. I'm really happy for you. "OZ can you come help me carry this thing," they heard Xander say from downstairs. "Um yeah I'm coming," he said. He glanced back at Willow and Samantha and Samantha motined him to go, so he left.   
"Are you sure your ok," Samantha asked. "Yeah I'm fine. "Ya know I was hoping we could be friends. Oz told me alot about you." "He did," Willow asked. "Yeah," Samantha said. "You really want to be friends with me," Willow asked. "Yeah I do," Samantha said. "Ok," Willow said. Willow was about to tell Samantha about Tara when out of no where a demon appeared.  
Samantha screamed in horror. "You," she said. The demon grabbed Samantha. Willow went to help her but he threw her against the wall and left with Samantha. Oz, Xander and Buffy came running in. "ARe you ok," Buffy asked Willow. Willow nodded her head then said, "Demon took Samantha." Xander looked horrifed. And Oz said, "Shit." "Don't worry. We will find her," Buffy said 


	5. this demon

*Authors note* To all the people who left reviews saying how willow wouldnt go back to Oz and shit like that- Willow lost someone she loved and cared for. She really only had two loves in ger life Oz and Tara and now that Tara was gonna she started thinking of Oz even though she really dosent want him back and then she sees him and when you see an old boyfriend of yours who you cared for you get all confused  
  
Willow was crying. "Its not your fault Wil, Buffy said. "I should of done something. I didnt even help her," she said. "You were suprised. You had no time to react," Buffy said. "Don't worry we will find her," Xander said. "Yeah. I'll get the books and see if we missed something," Dawn said. "Good, and please hurry," Buffy said. "We need to find her before its to late."   
"I don't think he'd kill her," Oz said  
  
"But hes a demon. Demons kill," Xander said  
  
"This demon needed her for something. For what we dont know. But he'll need to keep her alive so that at least buys a while until we found out were he is," Oz said  
  
"Then theres the whole problem on how to kill him," Buffy said  
  
"DId you notice anything strange about him or was he afraid of anything," Willow asked suddleny  
  
"Nothing I can think of," Oz said.  
  
"Damnit," Buffy said  
  
"I think I found something on how to destroy it, or at least save Samantha," Dawn said  
  
They all ran downstairs and saw Dawn sitting at the table with her lap top. "The books werent' much help so I went online," she explained.  
  
"What did you find?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well he needs her cause of her powers. He will drain her of her powers and that will strengthen him," Dawn said  
  
"And how do we destory it," Buffy asked  
  
"Well it dosent really said, it just has a riddle" Dawn said  
  
"Well what is it," they all said at once  
  
"Um, it dosent make much sense it just says 'The day will come when he rules one can stop this demon somone strong and smart with a brave heart. They know this demons every moves and will be able to destory it," Dawn said  
  
Everyone looked confused. "Well that was alot of help." Xander said  
  
"Lets just get all our weapons together and figure it out when we get there. Our main goal right now is to save Samantha," Oz said.  
  
"Hes right. We better start looking," Buffy said. 


	6. Finding Samantha

Buffy and the others got together all the weapons I could find. "Im not sure if you should be coming with us Dawn," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh come on Buffy. I want to help, pleaseeeeeeeee," Dawn said.  
  
"Well, just be careful and if you need help just call me," Buffy said  
  
"Don't worry I will," Dawn said happily.  
  
"You remember the moves I taught you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Im getting pretty good at that kicky thingy," Dawn said  
  
"Everyone ready?" Buffy asked  
  
They all nodded their heads then they headed out. They started looking in places were demons would usually hide but had no luck so they went to Willy's hoping they could where the demon is.   
  
When they got there Willy was the only one in there. When he looked up and saw Buffy and the others he looked scared.   
  
"What do you want?" Willy asked.  
  
"Information," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, we're trying to find out where this demon might be hiding out," Oz said and handed him the drawing of the demon.  
  
"What am I gonna get out of it?" Willy asked  
  
"Here, its about $250," Xander said flinging the money on the table.  
  
Willy picked up the money and counted then looked around then leaned in and whisphered,  
"He came in once. I wasn't to sure of him but one of the others said he was staying at Old Millers place."  
  
"Lets go," Buffy said then they all left and ran into Spike  
  
"Your gonna need help," he said  
  
"We can do find without you," Xander said.  
  
"I know this demon, I can help you defeat it," Spike said  
  
"Fine you can come but one wrong move and your history," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh God," Willow said  
  
"Wil, whats wrong," Xander asked  
  
"Its just, nothing. I got an idea. I gotta go back home, I'll meet you there," Willow said  
  
Then she ran off. They stared after her suprised but then headed on to Miller's Place 


	7. To fight a demon

Willow had never run so fast in her life. She reached the house and ran into her room and started tearing it apart.  
  
"Its here somewhere," she mumbled to herself  
  
She finally found what she was looking for. An old ancient looking worn book.   
  
"Yes," she said happily then left to Miller's Place.  
  
Buffy and the gang just reached there. She looked a little nervous. She turned to look at Spike  
  
"Just follow my lead," he whisphered to them.  
  
Then they walked in and Spike pushed Buffy.  
  
"I brought them to you," he said  
  
"You jerk, i cant belvie you betrayed us" Buffy shouted  
  
"Yeah you you betrayer" Xander said  
  
The demon laughed.  
  
"Finally the slayer is here," he said. "She will complete the sacrfice  
  
"Where is Samantha?" Oz demanded  
  
"Dont you worry, your little girlfriend is still alvie, but not for long." Then the demon laughed again.  
  
"I don't think you know who you are dealing with," Buffy said.  
  
Then ran towards the demon and started fighting him.  
  
"Xander you and Spike help her, Me and Dawn will look for Samantha," Oz said  
  
"Ok," Xander said.   
  
Spike remained silent  
  
"Spike come help me," the demon demanded  
  
Spike walked slowly towards him and the demon threw Buffy to the ground and handed Spike a knife. "Kill her," he said  
  
Spike stared at Buffy then turned towards the demon. "I dont think so," he said then started stabbing the demon. Xander snuck up from behind and started stabbing it in the back. The demon howled in pain and pushed Xander back and grabbed Spike then threw him against the wall.  
  
"You should of done that." he said.   
  
"She has to be in one of these rooms," Dawn said.  
  
"Lets try this one," Oz said  
  
"Its stuck."  
  
"Will both push on it on the count of 3."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"1-2-3"  
  
At that they both pushed against it and it opened and they found an almost dead Samantha. Oz ran to her.  
  
The demon went to the middle of the room and pulled something out.   
  
"Spike. Spike. Falling in the love with the Slayer." Then he took out a starnge weapon.  
  
"This is my new toy, where ever I hit you, you will die."  
  
Then he set it off and it went flying at Spike who was to weak to move.  
  
"Noooooooooooooo, Buffy screamed and jumped in front oh him.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said.  
  
Willow came in chanting. The demon stared at her in horror.   
  
"Oh shit," he cried 


	8. Willow does a spell

OZ tried to find a pulse but coulnd't.  
  
"Shit, this cant happen. Stay with me Sam."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"Stop your chanting," the demon ordered  
  
But Willow did not listen. She said the last of the spell then looked at the demon.  
  
"You will pay for this you little witch."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Oz was giving Samantha CPR. He held back for a while and she got up.  
  
"Your alive," Dawn said happily  
  
"Samantha!" Oz said  
  
She got up slowly and walked like she was in a trance to were the fighting. The demon saw and went to throw a spike from himself at her. She held out her hand and stopped in mid air then turned around and hit the demon who screamed in pain. He tried to get away but she held out her hand and he couldnt mean then she moved her hand back quickly and he went flying against a wall. All his spikes came out of him. He tried to get away but she made them go right to him and they hit him in his back. He fell down she took a sword and went to the demon. He was shaking in pain and fear. Then she brought it down and cut iff his head killing him. She walked to were Willow was and then fainted. Oz ran over to her. He was cheaking her over when he heard Dawn scream  
  
  
"Oh my God Buffy." 


	9. Stay

"Please Buffy dont die," Spike said  
  
"Stay with us Buffy," Oz said  
  
"Buffy I need you," Dawn said crying  
  
"Is there any spell you can do to help her?" Xander asked Willow  
  
"Im thinking" she said  
  
Then she went over to Buffy and pulled the thing out and mumbled a chant. Buffy opened her eyes  
  
"Buffy!" Spike shouted happily  
  
"Ahh, that hurts," she said  
  
"We need to get them to a hospital," Willow said  
  
"Not me, I'm fine," Buffy said  
  
She tried to get up but fell down. Spike and Xander each grabbed hold of her and helped her out. Xander went over to Samantha and carried her. Then they all went to the hospital.  
  
"Your going to be just fine," a doctor told Buffy  
  
"Great," she said  
  
"Just change the patch about every other day and put this stuff on it. If it starts to bleed through then change it and if it keeps doing that come back here. But if everything works out fine we will see you in two weeks to take out the stiches!  
  
"Yay", Buffy said.  
  
The doctor laughed. "Your friends are outside waiting for you."  
  
Buffy left and saw there were all standing there except Samantha and Oz.  
  
"Samantha is ok. She just needs to stay at the hospital for a couple days. Oz is with her," Willow said  
  
"Do you wanna go see them," Xander asked  
  
"Um yeah I would," she said  
  
They all started to leave. She looked over her shoulder and saw Spike was leaving  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," she said  
  
"Ok," they said and left  
  
"Spike wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Just came to see if you would be ok and you are so theres no reason for me to stay."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Why you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Save me"  
  
"Because I...I...I dont know."  
  
"Great."  
  
Then he started to leave.  
  
"Spike dont go."  
  
"I dont have any reason to stay."  
  
"Please, I need you to stay I want you to stay."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Well, I geuss I can stay for a while."  
  
"Good." 


	10. Last day

"Thanks Willow, for helping me." Samantha  
  
"Well, I um your welcome."  
  
"Your a good friend. I think me and Oz are gonna stay here for a while?"  
  
"Wow really?"  
  
"Yeah we were talking about. I mean i really would like to get to know you guys better"  
  
"Thats great!"  
  
"I'm glad Buffy is ok. I'd feel really bad if she wasn't."  
  
"Shes strong. I mean she is the Slayer so she heals pretty quickly."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey I brought more flowers." Xander said as he walked in the room  
  
Samantha looked up at him and smiled. Buffy, Oz and Dawn were also with him.  
  
"I brought you a book," Dawn said  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
"I know its a crappy gift but I didnt have a lot of money."  
  
"Oh no its great, thanks a lot."  
  
"Well your welcome"  
  
"Hey what about thanks to the flower guy?" Xander asked  
  
"Thanks Xander. They're beautiful."  
  
"So today is your last day in the hospital right? Buffy asked  
  
"Yes thank God. I cant wait to get out!"  
  
"Oh Sam it couldnt of been that bad," Oz said  
  
"When I was in the hospital, there was a demon that killed everyone," Buffy said  
  
"That was only a one time thing," Xander said  
  
"Well it just got lonley sometimes. I mean you guys would have to go then I'd be all alone."  
  
"Well you'll be with them tomrow and then you wont br alone," Anya said  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Anya standing in the door way  
  
"Hi I'm Anya."  
  
"Oh hi im..."  
  
"I know i know your Samantha."  
  
"Anya how did you get here?" Xander asked  
  
"Well I have these things called legs and..."  
  
"I didnt mean that I meant why are you here."  
  
"Buffy got hurt and a friend of hers too I... I juse wanted to see if everything was ok."  
  
"Yeah but...."  
  
"Thanks Anya, that was nice of you," Buffy quickly intrupted  
  
"I know," Anya said.  
  
She looked down then took something out of a bag.  
  
"I tried to make cookies but they turned out black so I bought some," she said  
  
"Thanks," Samantha said.  
  
"Well I geuss I'll go now."  
  
"Wait, stay, have a cookie," Samantha said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They all started eating the cookies Buffy glanced to the door and saw Spike.  
  
"I'll be right back," SHe said  
  
She and Spike stepped out of the room.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"Hows your little friend doing?"  
  
"Oh shes doing good. SHe can leave tomomrow."  
  
"Thats great."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well just wanted to make sure she was ok."  
  
He turned and left  
  
"Wait," Buffy said  
  
He turned around and she kissed him. 


End file.
